


Motivation

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dethklok comes home with a new song, Charles hires someone to find out what happened in that country.  (There were security tapes or something) It’s very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

** _Charles on the phone with unknown person, getting the facts. Conversation is mostly over._ **

“That’s what he said?”

“Really? And then...?”

“I’ll admit that can’t just be a coincidence, but I could never-“

“Well yes, but-“

“You make a good point.”

“I see.”

“By tomorrow, that’s correct.”

“Yes, I understand. I can’t ask anyone else to do this, I’ll ah, have to take on for the team.”

*****

** _Later, NOT in the studio_ **

Dethklok lounged on the couches, getting nothing done. Even with this new producer (who he’d asked to leave the room) pestering them they still hadn’t recorded a single song. “You’ve run out of time, the label demands at least a demo by the end of the day.”

“You can’t rush our creative process!”

“Ja, we gots to does t’ings in a partiskular orders.”

“Jest git aff our backs alreedy, yer nawt helping.”

Very well, so it had come to this. Charles sighed. “If you can’t get something done by the end of the day you’ll all have to, ah, suck my cock.”

Jaws dropped all around as they stared at him in disbelief.

‘Finish it, just finish it,’ he told himself. Unzipping his pants, Charles pulled out his dick and waved it at them. “So, those are your options. Make your choice.”

“Uh... I have ideas! Let’s go, you guys!”

They all rose and stampeded down the hall. Charles tucked himself back in, then called Abigail to let her know the boys were now feeling productive.

He was looking forward to hearing their new song later.

And if they failed.... well he supposed he could look forward to that instead. But he had faith in them, sometimes they just needed a little motivation.


End file.
